Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by SparklingDarkness
Summary: The war has finally ended and many have died and things are Voldemort free. Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going back to Hogwarts for their final year, hoping everything will be the same.
1. Meeting A Rose

_Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic, huh? Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!_

_Raises Curtain_

_Chapter One: Meeting A Rose_

Harry walked through the small amount of students that were quickly passing him by. 'Probably looking for their loved ones so they can say goodbye before they leave for school.' Harry thought surprised by the wave of bitterness that washed over him. 'C'mon Harry. You should be happy today. You're going back to school. Everyone would have wanted you to be happy.' Harry thought taking a deep breath.

By everyone, he meant Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, and his parents. He felt his heart throb in pain at the memory of Dumbledore, the death still fresh. He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and tears threaten to fall. He couldn't help but blame himself. So many people had died to save him, died because they loved him. Thinking about love his heart gave another painful throb.

Hogwarts had shut down their entire what would have been their final year. It took almost 10 whole months to find the Horocruxes, and one month to find Voldemort. Three months before the final battle Ginny and himself had gotten back together and had fallen deeply in love, or at least he had. Up until the final battle they had kept a steady relationship an then the night before the final battle they had made love. She had given him the push, strength, and love he needed to kill Voldemort.

Of course, all good things had to come to an end (he believed) when it came to Harry Potter and she broke up with him two weeks after that day. She had explained that she would rather have a brother sister relationship with him and really couldn't love him the way he wanted. She had apologized over and over as Harry's eyes flooded with tears and he walked from the room claiming he understood. He didn't want her to see she had hurt him but she knew she had.

They were still close and Harry and her were best friends just like he was with Hermione. Ginny had a new boyfriend and Harry was as happy for her, as happy as he could be, even if it was Seamus Finnigan. Everyone seemed to be pairing off these days to Harry's slight dismay. Bill and Fleur had married and were expecting twins. Tonks and Lupin were engaged and had set the date. Ginny and Seamus had started seeing each other a few days ago. Ron and Hermione had begun dating a week before the final battle. Fred had Angelina were married and George and Katie were tying the knot in June.

Harry had recently come to the conclusion that he would never be allowed to be truly happy and that he should move on with life. 'It's not like he would or could ever be normal, right?' Harry leaned against one of the platform pillars and watched the people around him. He was thirty minutes later since he had come from George's flat. The place he had been staying at with Ron and George since he left the Dursley's house. Voldemort wouldn't have thought of looking there so they stayed there to be safe. Harry let his eyes wander until they landed on someone Harry had definitely NEVER seen before.

She had headphones on and her head was lolling back in forth in time to the blaring music that even Harry could hear even though he was at least five feet away. She had long straight light brown hair and her eyes were closed. She had a very pretty face, which was a little covered under eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lip-gloss. It didn't look bad though. It actually looked really good on the girl. Around her neck hung a green beaded necklace with a green charm that looked like a frog or a turtle. She wore a black beater, which showed off the black rose tattoo on her left upper arm. The beater said in red letters, "Kiss Me I'm Punk!" She had on blue jeans and a clean pair of black and white high top converse chucks and to match black nail polish. She also had on a lot of black and red jelly bracelets on each wrist. Her belt stood out and in big bold letters on the buckle it read, 'CAUTION.'

As people walked by kids stared and parents hurried by the strange yet beautiful girl that was sitting on her trunk next to her midnight black owl. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her eyes took Harry's breath away completely. He was surprised when he saw such bright colors, he couldn't decide if they were blue, green, or gold. She winked at him and he felt his mouth go dry for a few moments.

"Harry!" before Harry could properly see the person his view was blocked by a small mass of soft curly hair. Hermione pulled away and beamed at Harry, as did he. He turned around and was going to see if she was still there but she was gone.

"Where did she-?" he began but turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Ron. Hi Ginny," he said as she looked at his friends and felt his heart sting a little.

"Hey, mate!" Ron exclaimed as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Why did you leave so early this morning? When I woke up you were gone."

"Just got bored and I wanted to let you sleep in," Harry explained as they pushed there things towards the train. Harry keeping his eyes open for a sign of that girl.

"Harry! Harry, are you even listening? Harry look out!" If only he had been listening he wouldn't have ran into the compartment door.

"Bugger!" he cursed as he rubbed his forehead. He threw open the door and walked in.

"Harry is there something on your mind?" Hermione asked as they put their things in the luggage rack.

"I'm fine. I promise," he assured them, and then he noticed something. "Where's Ginny?

"Wow, you really must have not been listening," Ron, said chuckling slightly. "She's off to find Seamus and meet us in the Prefect compartment for the meeting."

"Oh," Harry simply said as he sat down a little sadden that he was going to be alone. "Hurry back."

Before the two walked out the door Hermione turned around and said, "I don't know how long the meeting will be they haven't picked the Head Boy or Girl. "

Harry looked out the window after they left and still could not get over the fact that Hermione and Ron were together. It's not that he minded it was just that things were different. He didn't get to see them as often and they acted differently around him. He knew they didn't mean to and that the only cause was because they were so in love. Harry hated to admit it but on the inside he was unbelievably jealous of his two best friends.

"Hello, can I sit with you?" Harry turned and was shocked to find himself face to face with 'the girl.' "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," he said as he noticed her American accent. She began to pull her trunk with one hand and her birdcage in the other and almost tripped. "Let me help you," he said grabbing her trunk and hoisting it up into the luggage rack for her.

"Thanks," she said kindly holding out her hand. He took it with his own and shook it lightly to feel nothing but soft skin and electricity. When they pulled their hands away she spoke again. "I'm Alexandria Arabella Rose and you're, Harry James Potter, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked knowing that his scar had vanished when he had ended Voldemort's poor excuse of a life.

"One of my best friends, Sammi, was completely obsessed with you and had posters of you on the walls in her room," she chuckled as she watched his cheeks blush crimson at the thought. "She never shut up about you! Always telling me random factoids about you, your middle name, favorite desert, your owl's name, and things of that nature," she said embarrassing him further.

"That's…um… nice, I think," he said as he sat down across from the already seated girl. "So, where did you used to go?"

"A boring little school called Cauldworths in Ohio. It was a boarding school like Hogwarts with about double the amount of kids going here," she said leaning back in he seat.

"What's America like?" Harry asked out of curiosity. "It's probably a lot better than here."

"I really don't know how to answer that. I've been living in the outskirts of London for the past week and I've only lived in America before that." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "It's really nice though. It's warmer than here and not as rainy."

"I bet you miss it, don't you?" he asked as he watched her eyes become a little pained and a passive expression molded into her features.

"I don't miss the actual place that much; I just miss everything that I had to leave behind. It's hard moving to another continent and leaving your friends and family behind," she said teary eyed. She sniffed and plastered a smile on her face and looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry said at a lost for response. They kept up a steady conversation the entire trip up until the evening. Harry hadn't even began to wonder where Ron and Hermione where.

"So… What year are you in?"

"Between you and me I should be in my sixth year but I'm in my seventh," she said in a stage whisper.

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked. He remembered Hermione had had the offer but had chosen against it. Could someone else really be as smart as Hermione?

"Studying a lot I guess, natural talent they called it. Since I was switching schools I thought why not? They said I was the smartest student at my school and if I really wanted I could graduate. I decided just to skip a grade since it would make it easier and I would only have to be here a year," she said in explanation.

"That's amazing," Harry was astounded with this girl. "Some things must be bad though. Like everyone else being able to Apparate and you can't."

"Actually I was given permission by the Ministry before I came here so even though I'm 16 I can," she said smirking at his scandalized expression.

"That's not fair!" he exclaimed half-smiling. "You're so lucky! How did that work out?"

"I had to take extra qualifying tests and I had to practice a lot harder. My body had a lot more difficulty doing it seeing I was 15 at the time. I also had to sign a contract that stated I would use it responsible and I wouldn't abuse or show off my new skill," she said very business like. She sounded as if she went from being sixteen to thirty six. It was even better than Hermione.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked with a hint of amusement. "I've never heard someone your age sound so grown up."

"My dad was the Minister of Magic in the states for almost my whole life. I had to attend a lot of dinner parties at my house or in dinning halls along with behaving like a well brought up young adult of society," she said with an almost untraceable hint of bitterness. "When he wasn't home I had to deal with the house maids and butlers and an obnoxious eighteen year old brother."

"What about your mum?" Harry asked wondering why she hadn't mentioned her and had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"This is where the plot thickens," she said with a sad smile. "She died of leukemia last year. She was such a strong witch, too. I always thought that if something ever happened to her it would be during her Auror field time but instead it was by a disease. A simple uncured disease. You would have thought that witches and wizards would have created a cure but not even magic can heal everything. Amazing isn't it? I always thought she was invincible but I guess I was shown how wrong I was." Harry watched as a sparkling tear slid down her pale cheek.

"I'm-I'm so sorry." He felt so bad for this girl that had somehow found a way into his heart and stabbing him with the painful knife of truth.

"Don't worry about it. Look at me I'm horrible aren't I? Here I am going on and on about my mother when you don't have either one of you parents." She wiped away the two tears that had found there way on her cheeks and smeared her eyeliner in the process.

"Of course not. You're anything but horrible…. And… um… you smeared your make-up."

She wiped under her eyes again and just made it worse. "Is that better?"

"Actually it's worse." He chuckled and sat by her. "Here, let me get it." He reached up and gently brushed the moisture and make-up away as chills went down his spine at contact. His hand slowly slid away and they smiled at each other for a moment.

"We need to change into our uniforms," he said glancing out the window noticing that it was getting a lot darker and that they would be at Hogwarts soon. Harry turned and opened his trunk and pulled out his clothes while he heard her mutter something behind him. With his robes in his hands he turned around and said, "What did you-Bloody Hell! How did you do that!"

Somehow she had already changed into her school robes in the duration of time Harry had been turned around. She just giggled and smiled. "I made a spell up in my third year so incase I slept in or something I could change my clothes into the uniform. It ends with a simple Finite Incantantum. I'll teach you it if it's our little secret."

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," he said raising his arm in the air as if to swear and oath.

She moved her wand in a figure eight position and said, "Reconstructo Uniformus Evanesco."

Harry watched in amazement as his clothes began to shift and change colors. Instead of his trainers, blue t-shirt, jeans, and jacket he was wearing his Hogwarts uniform. "This is absolutely brilliant! Now I'll never be late because I couldn't find a piece of my uniform."

She chuckled and looked at him with a bright smile. "Remember it only last four hours unless you take off the charm. It's mainly for use for one class and then you can change on a break or something," she said as they walked out of the compartment and off the train. She turned around and gave Harry that bright smile again. "Sorry Harry but I have to go. My letter said I had to get into the boats with the first years or something and get my Prefect badge from Professor McGonagall. Bye," she said waving and walking past him.

"Wait!" he yelled but when he turned around she was gone. She had to stop disappearing on him! And how was she already a prefect?

"Harry!" Hermione yelled coming towards him. "Who was that girl you were talking with? I've never seen her before. I've never seen anyone that looks like her at least."

Ron snorted and laughed. "She looked bonkers to me. I've never seen anyone dress like that."

"Her name's Alexandria," Harry said choosing to ignore Ron's rude comment.

"Alexandria?" Hermione asked looking a little agitated at the name. "Alexandria Rose?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" Harry asked confused.

"No but McGonagall said she was new and had to be sorted, also that she is a prefect. Also, since she wasn't there they couldn't announce the Head Boy or Girl. How can you be a prefect when you haven't even attended Hogwarts?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed with her. "I and everyone else had to work hard-"

"-Except for Malfoy-" Ron interjected.

"-for their position. I mean really does McGonagall think that's really fair to the rest of us?" Hermione finished as they climbed into a theastral drawn carriage. Students around them were gawking at the beautiful yet frightening animals. Almost everyone was able to see them now except for some of the younger years.

"I can understand why," Harry said gazing out the window. "I think she's the smartest witch I've ever met."

"What happened to me being the brightest witch of our age?" Hermione said and for once in her life accepting her title.

"Hermione come one! She skipped a grade, creates her own spells, and she could have already graduated if she wanted," Harry pointed out.

"He's got you their Hermione," Ron agreed earning a glare from Hermione. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

_Chapter One: Meeting A Rose_

_(A/N) Hello! Thanks for reading the first chapter! To all of you thanks for giving this story a shot! I worked really hard on this story and it will pick up in the next chapter! I hope you like it and keep reading! Please read and review! Here are random clips from the next chapter:_

She sat down next to him and he accidentally blurted out, "Do you like Malfoy?"

She blinked and turned to him. "You mean Draco?" He nodded. "He seems like a pretty nice guy and I think we're already friends." He sighed. "I know you two don't see eye to eye-"

"Eye to eye? We don't see face to face really." Harry said bluntly.

_Well there you go! The next chapter is going to be very…interesting. Help me please! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!_

_Quinn LeAnne_


	2. The Sorting

_Disclaimer: The fantastic characters that you are about to read about in my story solely belong to the magnificent and almighty J.K. Rowling. I just like to take the characters and twist them to my wills. Oh, if I owned them the things I would do (smirks)! The only thing of value I do own is a Pentium one laptop which the monitor doesn't even work so I have to hook it up to another one. The one I hook it up to turns blue at random and I have to beat it with my fist to turn it back to normal... Pathetic,_ _huh?_

_Well now enjoy the story and on with the show!_

_Raises Curtain_

Chapter Two: The Sorting

"Now that the sorting of all the first years is finished I would like to announce that we have a new student and she is to be placed in her house next. She is a seventh and I would like you to treat her like you would any other student," Professor McGonagall announced as the last student stepped forward. Alexandria.

Alexandria waved at Harry as she stood in front of Professor Bracknell and the hat. Everyone looked to see Harry wave back timidly and soon Professor Bracknell's (new Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress) voice rang out in the hall. "Rose, Alexandria."

She stepped forward eagerly and sat upon the stool as she picked it up and put it on her head. Ten minutes later the hat was still on her head and the students began to get restless. "Well, then it better be…. SLYTHERIN!"

She smiled and took the hat off and put it on the stool as the Slytherin table cheered for their new arrival and Harry sighed in sadness. He really didn't understand why she was in Slytherin but there was nothing he could do now.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and you are the most stunning creature I have ever laid my unworthy eyes on," Draco said from across the room as he kissed her hand delicately. She blushed and looked away shyly.

"Thank you… Draco. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Alexandria Rose, seventh year," she said as he let her hand fall to her side.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said turning on the old Malfoy charm and it seemed to be working as her blush deepened.

"You're too kind," she said sheepishly. "Is your f-"  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Before I get into rules and regulations, let the feast begin."

Alexandria blinked as all the tables groaned as they began to fill with food and drink in front of her eyes. At her old school they would be served by house elves and that was all. Alexandria decided she would like her new school very much. "So why did it take so long for the sorting hat to get you placed?" Draco asked as she put food on her plate.

"Um… I don't know," she lied looking away from him. She knew exactly why it had taken so long. Even if it hadn't told her she would have known from the beginning why. She wasn't stupid either. She knew that every evil wizard that came from Hogwarts, even Voldemort himself, had been from Slytherin. She decided to change the subject quickly before he asked more questions. "Uh… I don't know what to drink."

"Here," he said pouring her a goblet full of a brownish liquid she had never seen before. "They only have this on special feast nights. It's called Butterbeer. I swear you'll love it." He handed her the glass and she put it to her lips and drank warily. The second it touched her lips her entire body tingled and warmed. It was fantastic!

"This is sooooo good!" she exclaimed as she took a larger sip. Draco chuckled and took a bite of his salad.

"Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson," she heard a high pitch annoyingly giggly voice say across from her. She turned to see a pale girl with short black hair and a cold glare as she held out her hand. She took it and shook it lightly before pulling away quickly.

"Alexandria Rose," she said giving her a look that said, 'What the hell is your problem?'

"Charmed… I'm sure," Pansy replied coldly as she continued to glare at her.

"Is there something you wanted?" Alexandria asked getting annoyed with her snotty glares.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," a male voice cut in. She turned to her left to see a very good-looking boy with a proud face holding out his hand to her. She took it and shook it gently. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Wow you guys sure are friendly," Alexandria muttered as she returned to her plate. During the rest of dinner she was introduced to many members of Slytherin house and they were very polite and a little arrogant to be honest. But, the men sure knew how to treat a lady, at least moat of them.

XXXXXXX

"I swear I thought she would have been in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Harry said shaking his head as he watched her talk to Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said. "She isn't very punctual if you ask me. Doesn't seem to have the… character."

"Hermione! That was one meeting! You don't even know her!" Harry immediately jumped to her defense, which earned him a raised brow from Hermione and even Ron.

"Ron? What do you think?" Hermione asked suddenly as she turned on him. He shook his head and raised his hands in surrender.

"Oh no! You're not pulling me into this argument, 'Mione. It's between you and Harry."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow and trying to read him again. Harry felt very warm all of a sudden at the inquiry.

"It's just odd ok? That's it, I swear. Bloody Hell, can't a guy say something with out getting chewed out?" Harry said taking a bite of treacle tart. "Hermione, look. I didn't mean-"

"I hope you all have enjoyed your dinner!" McGonagall interrupted and the hall quickly silenced. "Welcome or welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. You must follow all rules and regulations that will be told to you by the prefects and a few more. First years are not permitted to own their own brooms and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Also there is a list of banned products on the caretaker's door that must be followed. For all of you who do not know, it is time to announce the new Head Boy and Head Girl." Harry saw Hermione sit up a little straighter and smile. "This year we have a new way of selecting them. If all 7th year students could come to the front please."

Hermione, Ron, and himself stood up with the rest of the seventh years and marched to the front. Harry noticed when Alexandria reached the front, McGonagall pinned a green and silver badge to her chest and smiled at the rest of the students. She flicked her wand and the sorting hat and the stool reappeared. The hall immediately broke out into whispers.

"Now," Professor McGonagall said regaining the control of the atmosphere. "Each person will place the sorting hat on their head and the hat will decide who will be the best Head Boy and Head Girl. Every one will get their chance, too. Now our first student will be Hermione Granger."

Hermione almost ran to the seat and then quickly rammed the hat on her head. After a few minutes she pulled off the hat and smiled and handed it to the next person. After everyone had gone the hat had a discussion with McGonagall and she stood up looking slightly confused.

"The hat has made a final decision. Our Head Boy, from Gryffindor is Harry Potter." Harry blushed as everyone in the hall cheered except most of the Slytherin but Harry saw Alexandria was. "And our Head Girl, from… Slytherin is Alexandria Rose. " At first there was no applause for about two seconds as people gasped and gaped or tried to understand what they had just heard. Hermione wasn't Head Girl, instead some new girl? Then the cheering began and Harry saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears and her bottom lip quiver as she clapped unenthusiastically.

"Please come forward and except your badges," McGonagall said handing out two badges she had transformed to fit their colors. Harry took his and pinned it to his chest and Alexandria mimicked the gesture after she took of her prefect badge. "I hope you enjoyed the feast. First years follow your prefects and good night. Head's follow me please."

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he saw one of his best friends run away from the hall crying with her face in her hands. She pushed past everyone and continued running until Harry couldn't see her anymore.

"I'll go find her," Ron said to Harry. "Congratulations and good night, mate."

"'Night." Harry waved as Ron left his side and McGonagall stood before Alexandria and himself.

"Please follow me and we will discuss some things one the way," she said and turned on her heel. They followed her as she began to go into lecture mode. "Now first of all congratulations on receiving your Head Boy and Head Girl positions. Second, as thus you will have to set a good example for the entire student body and uphold the respect that the school receives.

"I expect that from you, otherwise you wouldn't have been selected for the positions. Now here are some papers you need to read and this is the portrait to you common room," she said after she handed them a scroll of parchments each and gestured to a picture. It was a picture of a lovesick couple sitting under a willow tree. A Slytherin girl and a Gryffindor boy sat smiling at each other. They chose to ignore the fact that the two people in the portrait resembled them somewhat.

"The password is phantom and only you and the staff can access the door unless you both consent to them entering. Enjoy your new accommodations and good luck for tomorrow." Professor McGonagall smiled, turned on her heel and walked away briskly.

"She seems nice enough," Alexandria said looking over at Harry. He shrugged and turned to the portrait hole.

"Phantom," they chimed together. Harry waited for her to enter and she blushed as she walked past him. Harry walked un after her and accidentally bumped into her since she had frozen to the spot with her mouth gaping. Harry looked around and understood why she had stopped.

The room was beautiful and modeled mainly in midnight blue and the couches, chairs, curtains, and any other cloth material matched it. The fabric also had twinkling stars and moving shooting ones. There were two big windows-doors on the left of the fireplace that seemed to connect to a stone balcony. There was a huge fireplace right in front of the couches in chairs that crackled and burned brightly. Above the fireplace was a picture of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin along with gold nameplates.

"Hello!" Godric boomed to the new arrivals. Salazar glared over at the other man and looked down at the students.

"Hello. Isn't this a surprise? The Great Harry Potter and… your name?" Salazar asked moodily.

"Alexandria Rose," she said casually to the portrait addressing her. "So do y'all talk to us and give us advice?"

"Something like that my dear," Godric said smiling. "Well usually be here if you need us but if were not then just say are names and we'll appear."

"Yes since Dumbledore put that spell on us. I don't think it's quite fair actually." Salazar mumbled walking out of his portrait.

"You come back here!" Godric commanded but then followed him in pursuit. Alexandria burst out laughing and Harry chuckled at what they would have to put up with this year. He looked over to see her giving him the look he saw her give Malfoy.

"Do you like Malfoy?" he blurted out accidentally.

She blinked and turned to him. "You mean Draco?" He nodded. "He seems like a pretty nice guy and I think we're already friends." He sighed and ran a hand through is already wild hair.

"Alexandria, he's not exactly the best person to become chummy with if you catch my drift," he said wisely and a bit pointedly.

"I know. He told me you two don't exactly see eye to eye-" she began a little coldly.

"Eye to eye? We don't see face to face really." Harry said bluntly.

"Well maybe you should try harder. He's not that bad if you look a little deeper," she said icily.

At this Harry started laughing at this comment. "Malfoy and I will never get along, ever. We've hated each other since the very day we met and that's not going to change."

"Maybe if you could see beyond the past-"

"Did he tell you abut his past?" he asked standing up as his volume increased a few notches. "Did he mention anything about his sixth year to you? Did he tell you about how he tried to kill someone under the orders of Voldemort?" She didn't flinch. "Did he tell you that he was a Death Eater?" Harry said as venom drenched his words.

She went rigid and jumped up as her eyes iced over completely turning completely blue with a hint of red. Her eyes began to shine with tears as she spoke and Harry could tell he had hit a nerve. "People can't always control what they do, Harry! Maybe he didn't want to do it in the first place but Voldemort had threatened to kill people he loved or something! He might have never wanted it to happen but of course you'd never ask! You'd rather make him out to be the villain and jump to conclusions!" she screamed harshly at him.

She turned and walked up the stairs to the door that said Head Girl, stomping the whole way. She turned around and looked at Harry with a full front glare and said crisply, "Good-night." She threw open the door, walked in, and slammed it so hard that the paintings shook and cried out in surprise.

Harry sunk back on the couch and covered his face in his hands as he said, "Damn."

_(A/N) Hello! Thanks for reading the second chapter! Sorry it took so long to update but I don't have the chapters pre-written like the rest of my stories. To all of you wonderful lovely readers out there, thanks for continuing to read this story! I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading! Please read and review! Here are random clips from the next chapter:_

"I hate her," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Harry and Ron turned sharply to look at her with surprise evident in there eyes. They had suspected her to be upset, angry even, but not act like this.

"I know you don't like her for… you know, but you don't hate her," Harry said sensibly.

"We'll see about that Harry," she said darkly starring daggers at Alexandria from across the room.

_Well there you go! The next chapter is going to be very…interesting. Help me please! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews!_

_Quinn LeAnne_


End file.
